Wątek:Jabudex/@comment-25976622-20160805075636/@comment-25976622-20160808203745
W Clemont's Got a Secret, ojciec Clemont'a nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że Ash i Serena nie wiedzieli o statusie Clemont'a jako Lidera Sali, ujawniając im ten fakt. Widząc, że nie ma sensu ukrywać tego dłużej, Clemont mówi Ash'owi i Serenie o tym jak został wyrzucony ze swojego stanowiska przez Clembot'a. Po ujrzeniu szkód jakie wyrządził "dziwny robot" Sali, i jak wyganiał potencjalnych rywali, Clemont zdecydował się wyzwać robota na walkę o własność Siłowni, choć nie wiedział jaki był kod dostępu. Został zmuszony do walczenia z jego Magnemite i Magneton, którym Clembot rozkazał obserwować salę, ale w końcu przedostał się do pola walki, stając przeciw Clembot'owi, i zaczynając Tryb Rozponwawania Mistrza. Chociaż Clemont w końcu przypomniał sobie jaki był kod dostępu, był zmuszony stanąc do walki przeciw Heliolisk, jego własnemu Pokemon'owi, który był pod kontrolą Clembot'a. Clemont walczył z Bunnelby, ostatecznie wygrywając przeciwko Clembot'owi, zyskując z powrotem tytuł Lidera Sali. Clemont zdecydował wtedy kompletnie przeprogramować Clembot'a i pozostawić własność do sali, wiec nadal mógłby podróżować z Ash'em. Tej nocy Ash i Clemont zgoodzili się na Salową Walkę po dostaniu czterech odznak. W''' Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!,' Clemont zaprzyjażnia się z Chespinem z Laboratorium Profesora Sycamore podczas ataku Zespołu R w swoim najnowszym Mechaniźmie. Razem wymyślają sposób, żeby wyłączyć mecha, ale gdy okazuje się to nieskuteczne, Clemont rozkazywał Chespin'owi w walce z Mechą obok Pikachu, ale ich wisiłki poszły na próżno. Mechanizm został wtedy pokonany przez Blazikena należącego do '''Maski Blazikena' Następnego wieczora, Clemont postanawia złapać Chespina, kiedy ten wyraża chęć podróżowania z nim i resztą grupy. W''' Awakening the Sleeping Giant!, grupa podróżuje do Pałacu Perfum aby odzyskać Poke FLute, który ukradła Księżniczka Allie od Lorda Shabboneau'. Clemont odmawia walki pomiędzy Ash'em i Księżniczką Allie o flet, ale kiedy Allie odmawia zwrócić go po walce, on sam zbeształ jej zachowanie jako "Egoistyczną". Nieszczęsliwie dla niego, Allie została dotknięta przez jego reprymendę i ostatecznie zgodziła się oddać Poke Flute w zamian za Clemont'a. Horror Clemont'a tylko się nasilił gdy Bonnie (po sugesti Sereny) zgodziła się na to. Mimo, że reszta grupy obiecała, że wrócą po niego, clemont ostatecznie tworzy jego własny plan ucieczki poprzez stworzenie robota i ubranie go w jego ubrania, ostatecznie wracając do swoich przyjaciół i sisotry. '(zmieniłam to z Bulbapedii żeby miało WIĘCEJ sensu)' W '''Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!', Zespół R, po oddzieleniu Clemont'a od reszty grupy, przebrali się za naukowców i poprosili o jego pomoc z maszyną, z którą mieli problem. Nie zdajac sobie sprawy kim właściwie byli naukowcy, Clemont buduje dla nich Heliolisko-kształtną maszynę, która odrzuca Elektryczne ataki jak również urządzenie, które transportuje kapsułki zawierajace Pokemony. Nastepnego dnia, gdy Zespół R zwabil grupę w pułapkę, użyli Elektryczno odpornej maszyny żeby ukraść Pikachu, a potem transporter wysłał go daleko. Cleont, wściekły na Zespół R za oszukanie go, używa przewodnika Sereny i tunelu Bunnelby do zlokaliowania Zespołu R i Pikachu, po czym użył nowej i ulepszonej wersji wcześniejszejmaszyny do odpierania ataków Pumpkaboo i Inkay. Z pomocą Bunnelby, łatwo pokonał Trio a Pikachu wysłał ich daleko. W''' A Campus Reunion!,' grupa dociera do akademii, gdzie Clemont studiował w młodości i poznają jego byłą nauczycielkę' Eclairisse'. Clemont powiedział, że wynalazł elektryczny prysznic dla Elektrycznych typów nazwany '"Prysznicem Clemont'a". Clemont ujawnił, że wpadł na pomysł po pomocy wyczerpanemu Shinx'owi, który stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem w czasie pobytu w akademii. Podczas gdy byli oprowadzani wokół akademii, system alarmowy się aktywował oznaczając, że coś się działo z systemami elektrycznymi pod akademią. Gdy grupa pomagała zbadać miejsce napotkali Zespół R, który natychmiast uciekł. Podczas gonienia Zespołu R pojawił się dziki Luxio, który zaczął atakować Ash'a i resztę. Po przekonaniu Luxio, że nie byli jego wrogiem, Luxio minął ich i zaczął gonić Zespół R nim podzielił się spojrzeniem z Clemont'em, powodująć że oboje zdali sobie sprawę, że byli dla siebie nawzajem starymi przyjaciółmi. Tego wieczoru Clemont powiedział Ash'owi, Serenie i Bonnie jak zostawił Shinx'a w dniu zdania, powodując gniew Luxio na niego. W tej chwili budynek stracił moc, Eclairisse wspominała kogoś kto pobierał elektrycznośc z źródła zasilania miasta. Po dotarciu do źródła zasilania grupa znalazła Luxio walczącego z zespołem R i chociaż ciągle był atakowany, nie poddawał się. Gdy miał oberwać przez Shadow Ball Pumpkaboo, Clemont obronił Luxio przyjmując atak, powodując Luxio przypomnienie, że Clemont był jego przyjacielem. Walcząc razem udało im się wysadzić zespół R. Po walce gdy Luxio miał zamiar odejść, Clemont przeprosił go za opuszczenie, i że pragnie podróżować z Luxio, mówiąc mu że będzie na niego czekał w miejscu gdzie pierwotnie obiecali się spotkać. Nastepnego dnia Clemont czekał, ale Luxio wciąż się nie pokazał. Gdy Clemont miał zamiar odejść myśląc, że Luxio nadal mu nie wybaczył, Luxio w końcu pojawił się zza krzaków. Z łzami radości Clemont rzucił Poke Ball i złapał Luxio, w końcu będąc ze swoim przyjacielem. W The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!,' grupa przybyła do '''Elektrowni Kalos,' gdzie Pikachu, Luxio i Dedenne zaczęli zachowywać się dziwnie, atakując w grupue, w widocznie zachipnotyzowanym stanie. Po stwierdzeniu, że Zespół R był odpowiedzialny za kontrolę umysłu, Clemont i grupa próbowała ich powstrzymać. Podczas tego, Clemont oglądał jak Ash próbował komunikować sięz Pikachu, gdy ten wył wstrząśniety przez Thunderbolt. Jednak Luxio odrzucił Ash'a, zanim ten mógł dotrzeć do Pikachu, co skłoniło Clemont'a wyjśc naprzód i zabrać Thunder Fang. Clemont'owi udało się tymczasowo wyłączyć urządzenie prania mózgu zespołu R, który uwolnił Luxio i resztę elektrycznych pokemonów. Natychmiast po tym, Luxio ewoluuje w Luxray i uczy się Electric Terrain, niszcząc maszynę zespołu R i odsyłając ich daleko. Później tego samego dnia, Clemont postanwoil dołaczyć do kilgorgu pracowników elektrowni Kalos na helikopterzerze do Miasta Lumiose, mówiąc że musi tam iść żeby trenować, aby dać Ash'owi najlepszą Walkę w Sali jaką mógł. Zgadzając się z decyzja Clemont'a, Ash, Serena i Bonnie machają mu i Luxray na porzegnanie. Ash i Clemont obiecują sobie nawzajem trenować ciężko do ich walki. Najpewniej sporo błędów bo jestem trochę zmeczona (więc może być też trochę shitowate tłumaczenie) i nadal trochę zostało, ale to ukończę jutro! ^^ I dzięki za usunięcie blogów, tylko nadal jeden został